Memoirs: Open, Closed, and Hidden: Wind
by LockDown
Summary: Lazy wrote one so here's mine. Companion piece to Memiors Public Private and Secret Hearts. A look at their relationship from the beginning until now from Temari's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Memoirs: Open, Closed, and Hidden: Wind

A/N: Stream of consciousness companion piece to Memoirs: Public, Private and Secret: Shadow. This is Temari's point of view when she is 29.

Open:

They say everyone has three hearts; an open heart, a closed heart and a hidden one. The hidden one is all about just you, your thoughts, hopes and dreams that you keep to yourself and those you trust most intimately. Your closed one is just that, closed off from the world and shared with only a handful of close people. And then there is your open one, the one that everyone sees. And let me tell you that there is a huge difference between them all.

Take myself for example, one Sabaku no Temari. Everyone in Suna and Konoha knows who I am. I'm that loud, bitchy, strong, arrogant blonde that during my first Chunin beat Tenten so badly it was embarrassing. Then in my final round match I got paired up against Nara Shikamaru (more on Lazy later) and he surprised everyone, myself included, by toying with me the entire match and then giving up after he had won. I was never so embarrassed or angry in my entire life. If certain more pressing events weren't upcoming I would have confronted that little lazy bastard and gotten rematch. Do I think he was out of Chakra and had 200 moves planned ahead? At first I didn't think so but when I got to know him better I think he really did.

Still, we all know what happened during those Chunin exams and I'm not proud to be a part of that. However, shinobi are nothing but tools so I did as ordered. At the very least it solidified my open appearance as the strongest kunoichi of my generation.

And why shouldn't I be the strongest? Everyone in Suna knows I was the former Kazekage's daughter and the current Kazekage's sister. Having such powerful family connections makes people expect a certain degree of strength on your part. Though growing up without a mother didn't help matters any. That's why I'm so tough externally. Public expectations, terrifying and emotionally wrought upbringing, and harsh brutal environment equal one crazy fan wielding bitch. As you can see, not that soft. plush, and green upbringing that my Konoha contemporaries.

Plus I was 2-3 years older than most of the Leaf kunoichi that were being fielded so I was a lot stronger and had a lot more experience under my belt. Still losing to that lazy, unmotivated…

Anyway, I got held back from making Chunin because of my father, the Kazekage, and Gaara. You know the story about Gaara and him having the 1 tailed sand demon in him. Kankuro and I always had to be very careful around Gaara growing up but we also had were his keepers too. Keepers as in we were expected to keep Gaara under some measure of control. Not that we ever achieved much control over him. If anything Gaara got control of us for the most part. So despite my power and skill I was held back and put on a team with my younger brothers.

So you know about Gaara, how he died having his demon removed and was brought back to life and how he became Kazekage a little while after our father was killed. Most people don't know that much about Kankuro, the middle brother. He's a puppet user, wears purple make up (actually he wears more make up then I do) wears an all black cat suit (not as crazy as it sounds), womanizes a bit and can drink. And I'm den mother to them both even though I'm married now and living in a different country but I'm getting ahead of myself.

With our mother dead from giving birth to Gaara, I was the only female influence in any of our lives growing up. Not that I was very feminine. Growing up I didn't consider myself to be a girl until puberty hit and it hit hard. You've seen me. By the time I was 13 I was done growing in any direction. Not that I didn't take advantage of my natural assets. Why do you think I had on a short shorts and sported cleavage at that first Chunin Exam? Boys that age have hormones kicking in and not much brainpower to overcome the visual overload. Well, except Shika.

Maybe that is why I noticed him. Lazy wasn't ogling me like everyone else was. I remember the first time we saw each other. I was in the pit waiting for Tenten to enter and Shika was up in the gallery. I have to admit I didn't think much of Shika when I first saw him. He was dirty and beat up having had a rougher time in training ground 44 then my team had. Granted we had Gaara with us and Shika's team got into a scrap with the Sound village nin.

I later found out from Choji that Shika called that match between Tenten and myself. He had sized me up the first time he laid eyes on me because he wasn't fixating on my body but on my abilities instead. Of course you know that Shika was right in saying that I would totally kick Tenten's ass. Granted I was a bit mean and toyed with her a bit since she had no means of hurting me as she couldn't come close to hitting me at all. I mean come on, a weapon user versus a wind user? Shika will tell you himself that I will win every single time.

Like I said previously, I didn't think much of Lazy when I first saw him. He wore his hair up so that he looked like a pineapple. So my hair is in four pony tails, want to make something of it? You just don't have long hair in the desert since sand will just get in it. My hair is actually considered to be long. Matsuri's is really very long for the desert. More on her when we get to her. Back to Lazy. He had strange hair, slouched and I didn't think much of his bloodline jutsu even after I watched his match with Kin.

I just couldn't come to respect a bloodlimit when it involved waiting and having the tar beat out of you. Let's face it, Lazy did get a few scares from his fight with Kin while waiting for his shadow possession to work. I will admit it was rather clever of him to stretch out his shadow to be as thin as the shadow of Kin's strings but the way I saw him back then I fully expected Shikamaru's fight official 3rd stage fight to be his last one.

But as we know Gaara killed Shika's opponent the night before so Shika and I had to square off. Honestly I thought it wouldn't be that hard at first. I mean Naruto did push Shika down several stories and Lazy was on the ground not looking at me. One good whack would have knocked him out and the match would have been mine.

To Lazy's credit he is a good ninja. A very good one at that. Proof of that is how he drew me into his trap without me ever realizing it. Let's face it. He blindsided everyone in the arena that day. He didn't give into the taunts of the audience or myself and kept letting me think I was making safe moves to stay out of his range as the match wore on.

Like I said before I never had given much thought to his family's bloodlimit. All I knew was that if I stayed in the sun away from his shadow I would be fine. His shadow within shadow move with his jacket should have told me something but truthfully I thought he was out of cards to play. He didn't have another jacket; he was looking tired and had been buffeted by my wind on several occasions. So I set down my fan after his shadow had retreated and came up with an attack plan. A simple one really; make a clone and let the clone get caught in his shadow possession while I sneak up and take him out with my fan.

You know what happened though. I had fallen right into his trap and he used the hole Naruto had made in his fight against Neji. I often kid Lazy that if the hole hadn't been there I would have won the match. Lazy always replies with his spiel about having planned out 200 moves ahead. I thought that was just bull and that he was trying to rub in the fact that he had me caught and I at his mercy when he gave up the match.

I really did try not to let my loss to Shika disturb me. There were more pressing issues at hand after all but I'd really rather not talk about that. It's not something I or anyone from Suna is particularly proud of. It's all behind us anyway.

Anyway when the last Uchiha went rogue from the Leaf Village Shikamaru got a baptism by first for his new Chuunin rank. I will tell you that my first mission as a Chuunin wasn't nearly as tough or as demanding. In fact, it was just a routine border patrol. I can't imagine how Shika coped other than his own fortitude as a ninja and as a person. Having to leave behind comrades who were most likely going to die and among them his best friend from childhood must been agonizing. I've lost people under my command but no one that close to me so I really can't say how Shikamaru managed to cope.

When I heard that the Leaf was asking for help from us I volunteered to go after Shikamaru. I wanted to show him that I was just as strong as he was if not stronger. After all if I caught up to him and saved his ass then I would have over his defeat of me. As it turns out Uchiha got away and I caught up to Lazy fighting an older girl that had a cursed seal and a flute. I might have over done it when I killed her by flattening a couple acres of forest with my wind jutsu. Okay I'll admit I was showing off a bit. Girls show off to impress the boys just as often as the boys show off for the girls you know.

Out of the entire ordeal Lazy only ended up with a broken finger that he broke himself to get out of a gen jutsu. Choji and Neji were in critical condition and Kiba and Naruto were in pretty bad shape. Personally I think survivor's syndrome kicked in since Shika was barely hurt at all but his entire squad was essentially wiped out. His old man and myself were pretty hard on him telling him to get his act together but considering the odds he was pitted against I think Lazy did really well for his first mission as a Chuunin. Border patrol really just doesn't compare.

Before I left for Suna with my brothers, Shikamaru sought me out and thanked me for coming to his aide. He also told me that the next time my brothers and I were in town Kiba, Naruto and himself wanted to throw a thank you party for us. Even though it would be quite troublesome to arrange. The idiot had to add in that last part but I'm glad he did. It gave me the excuse to berate him and I think that is where our banter started. It was the only way we could really talk out in public.

After all ninja aren't supposed to get involved with each other. Our lives are just too unpredictable. And foreign nin are never ever supposed to see each other because you never know when you will have to try and kill them. As you know tentative alliances aren't all that strong… And well, yelling at each other sort of became our way of talking to each other while out in public.


	2. Chapter 2

Closed:

In the family manor with only my brothers around or later when Matsuri came into the picture I can be more myself. At least after Gaara's fight with Naruto anyway. Before that I was always training to get stronger so that I could keep up with my brothers and fight for our father's approval. Ever since that fight with Naruto and finding out that he wasn't the only one in the world that played jailer to a demon Gaara did mellow out a bit. And when he was mellower Kankuro and myself suddenly found that we didn't have to afraid for our lives around Gaara.

You will find that when you aren't constantly alert all the time you have a lot of time on your hands. Kankuro had turned to partying and girls as outlets for his stress while living with Gaara and with more free time he just did both a lot more.

I spent my time learning the things that little girls learned from their mothers. Since my mom died when we were all fairly young there just wasn't any female influence in the house hold. Girly things like flower arranging. I have a small green house in the family compound even though I know it's really a waste of resources. Still, it helped me cope with things so I kept it around.

The greenhouse provided a place for me to be more relaxed. In the open you've all seen the hard, tough persona I project every day. Everyone saw me as the Kazekage's daughter, then as I got older, untouchable eye candy. Think about it. I've been a Kazekage's daughter and now sister. My brothers are Gaara, the current Kazekage, and Kankuro is protective of me. On top of that I can most likely kick your ass. Tell me, would you even think of approaching these sexy curves?

No one in their right mind would try to pursue me romantically and even if they did I would have turned them down. I was far more interest in being a good shinobi then boys. Those that did dare to think of me in a marrying sort of way were older men that just wanted the money, power and prestige of my family.

The only person that did make advances on me did so on the basis of being attracted to my mind. That and I might have been a bit forceful in my pursuit of him. I mean I only threatened to castrate him if he didn't write me.

While my close life in Suna was more focused on myself and my family, in Kohona it was about my friends. Tenten and I have smoothed things out but that took a while. Ino is just finally genuinely starting to like me instead of faking if for Lazy's sake. Hinata and Sakura were the first friend I made really. Back in the day neither were direct friends with Shikamaru though Sakura was friends with Ino so I could get gossip 3rd hand. Provide I beat it out of Shika.

Nowadays we try to get together once a month to swap stories and catch up. It's rare that all five of us are together at once since we do still run missions though they aren't as exciting as they once were.

With Shika, I never really let him into my closed life very often. It was either all open, which was most of the time, or rare hidden moments. Shika was very understanding and always let me go as far as I was comfortable with.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden:

The complexity of our relationship really ramped up when I was 17. I had made Jonin ad was appointed Ambassador to the Leaf. Gaara was Kazekage then and he wanted to lay the ground work for a permanent alliance between the two villages. Given our own betrayal of the tentative alliance a few short years ago, Gaara knew he would have to put in a lot of time and effort and send someone reliable and important to be ambassador. So I got the job. And guess who they assigned to be my guide while in Kohona? Lazy of course.

He treated me to a picnic in his family woods to celebrate my promotions. There we had our first kiss. For him, it was his first real kiss. For me it was my first kiss period.

As previously mentioned I had no interest in the boys of Suna and we don't do kisses in our family. We don't even hug except for very rare occasions. So when he kissed me I was too overwhelmed to kiss him back. I know I blushed because Lazy made a comment on how cute I looked. All that positive input was simply too much for me and I panicked. I knocked out poor Shika and raced back to the safety of the consulate.

Frankly I was scared, excited, flustered and frustrated. Scared because of the new level of our relationship. Excited at the prospect of our affection towards each other. Flustered at not really knowing just how to respond to Shika and frustrated at my own weak sense of sexuality. Up to that point I had never seen myself as an attractive woman. Knowing that Shika was interested in me made me want to develop that long neglected and suppressed part of me.

However, not know how to deal with all this at once I did what I usually do when I feel threatened; I lash out. Poor Shikamaru got the most severe tongue lashing of our relationship and I felt so bad afterwards I hid in the consulate. By the time I left for Suna I was sure I had completely turned Lazy away with my sharp tongue and cold shoulder.

Once back home I went to my only trustworthy female friend; Matsuri. She was a few years younger and a commoner but she had a much more normal upbringing. At the very least she knew about clothes, make up, dates and even kissing. It is a very sad fact that Gaara had his first kiss with Matsuri before I had mine with Shika. Of course I had to find out from Matsuri. Gaara may be my little brother but he is also Kazekage and very slowly adjusting to a more normal life. His friendship with Naruto and his relationship with Matsuri have helped out a lot.

With Matsuri's help I managed to collect myself and start on some positive changes. For one thing, I updated my wardrobe. Gone were the short shorts, low cut tops and bright colors of children. In came more modest dress with the darker colors of adults in Suna.

It would take a while for our relationship to advance again. Shika was part of the relief effort sent by the Leaf during Gaara's kidnapping, death and revival. Shika led the team that saved me for which I was grateful.

Shika was too mission focused to say anything about my new attire and I was too emotionally drained to make any advances on him. Almost losing both your brothers in one day is extremely taxing. I remember Shika embracing me in one of the hallways of my home, whispering soothing words in my ear as I rested my head on his chest. Being inside is arms made me feel safe and loved, like I belonged there. The whole hug thing wigged me out enough that I always made sure that someone was always around Shika and myself. This time I didn't lash too badly. I just needed more time to get my poorly trained emotions worked out. There was no doubt that I liked Lazy. It was not until the hug that I hadn't realized that I had fallen in love with him.

I still wouldn't tell him that for another three and a half years. Stupid of me when you take into account just how fast your life changes in the shinobi realm.

Still, the visit by Shika wasn't a complete loss. Kankuro and Matsuri got to know him some and their opinions mattered to me. Kankuro thought I could do better than a lazy Chunin from the Leaf. Matsuri on the other hand had made mention of his young age, his smoking habit, his adopted son, and lazy attitude as cons. On the up side they said he was caring, incredibly smart and not a half bad nin even if he came from another village. Gaara merely said he didn't mind the shadow user's company, a huge compliment coming from my youngest brother.

After Shika's short visit I wouldn't see him again for several months. I used the time to get my head on right and heart ready for what I had planned; I was going to let Lazy know I welcomed his advances by kissing him. The terrifying part of the plan was the actual kiss. The only kiss I had been a part of was one sided so I was nervous.

The opportunity came on Shika's 15th birthday. I was in town making arrangement for the upcoming Chunin exams. Even though it had been three years at this point, some people still held a grudge so Suna was only allowed a very limited number of candidates. This only added to my irritation as did the combined ambush of Tenten and Ino at Shika's party.

I waited until the party was over to make my move. I had us take a walk in the woods on the Nara estate. As we were walking through the woods Shika made a comment about my change in wardrobe. I now wore purple kimono that covered up my chest and went down to mid shin. I explained to him that in Suna the single women wore clothes that ended above the knee. Married women wore clothes that went below the knee.

Shika got quiet for a moment and then put his poker face on before asking who was the guy. I just smiled at him, leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. With him sufficiently stunned, I moved in for the kill and gave him a long kiss on the lips. When we came up for air I merely explained to him that he hadn't let me kiss him back the last time. From then on there would be plenty of kissing.

The next stage in our relationship was initiated by me as well. I mentioned in an early 16th birthday letter that I wasn't too fond of his smoking even though it was a tribute to his old sensei. When I got to Kohona Ino sought me out and thanked me for coming. Apparently, the week prior, Shika had gotten Kunerai's blessing to stop smoking. Shika plus withdrawal equals a very cranky Shika all the time. For the first time everyone in the village had to deal with a Shika that wasn't laid back and easy going. They just didn't know how to handle it. Fortunately for all I arrived and his mood improved very much. Seeing what Shika did for me made me love him even more. And the event helped warm Ino and Tenten up to me a little.

Our next adventure at his birthday party and once again I opened the door. After all, I was the pace setter of the relationship. Up to that point all we did was kiss and hold each other. Shika never let his hands wander and that was fine with me. It let me get used to being kissed and held in a loving embrace. It also worried me after a while when Shika didn't try to touch me. After everyone had left the party we went to our spot in the family woods. I let me hair down, a very rare occasion since it took a while to get my shoulder length hair back into the four pony tails. Still, Shika loved it when I put my hair down because he liked running his fingers through me hair.

Shika knew something was up and he inquired about it. I asked him why he never let his hands roam and his answer surprised me. He said he respected me too much to try and take advantage of me. Not that he'd get far before I beat him into a bloody pulp. Still I was flattered and rewarded Lazy by guiding his hand to my chest. We both blushed but we both started to explore each other with our hands. It might have been over clothes but we were both content.

The next time we got together Shika was quick to get me hot, bother, and over the edge. Ever since our kissing days Shika's close presence would be enough to get my head in the gutter and get myself worked up. Normally after our make out sessions I would retreat back to the consulate and take care of myself. So I wasn't completely oblivious to the kind of pleasure but we hadn't been touching each other that long. When Lazy got me off, after the haze had passed, I wondered where he had acquired his knowledge.

He said Ino and I lost it. I always had felt threatened by Ino because of the special relationship she had with Shika. There were teammates, friends since birth, and his main female advisor. My deepest fear was that I'd lose my Shika to Ino as she did have a lot of advantages over me. Platinum blonde to my dirty blonde. She was so much thinner but still had a great figure while I was definitely thicker. Most importantly she lived here, not three days away.

Also I was fairly sure that Shika had never done anything prior to me or with anyone since. Shika said he had learned from Ino my world shattered and I tried to kill him. The shadow using bastard hid in his element and I couldn't find him. Finally my frustration ran out and the heart ache set in,

I'll admit it, I cried like a child. I've broken bones, been wounded, nearly lost both brothers in the same day and through all that I never cried. Then again, I hadn't been hurt this deeply before. While I feared losing Shika to Ino, I never thought he would actually cheat on me.

Shika let me cry and mutter to myself for a while before he caught me in his shadow possession jutsu. He had the gall to ask what was wrong. I snapped my answer at him, that I was faithful to him while he obviously wasn't to me. Lazy then explained that he had only gotten verbal tips from Ino and I was instantly relieved. Shika wanted to know why I had gotten so upset. I told him that he was my first and only. I honestly thought he would have figured that out when I change wardrobe. I mean, I was only with him.

He told me that I was his first and only too but he had figured that I would have had a few boys before him due to my older age. We made up and promised to try to avoid major foul ups like this again.

Shika caught me off guard the next time I was in town. He invited me to dinner with parents. I had met his mom and dad in passing at his birthday parties hadn't really talked to either of them. Shikaku, Lazy's father, looked like an older version of him. Yoshino, his mother, was a lot like me actually. I knew from Lazy that his mother ran the household with a silk gloved iron first.

What caught me off guard, and his folks as well judging from the looks on their faces, was when Shika introduced me as his girlfriend. In one fell swoop Shika had formally introduced me to his parents and made us official. The surprise announcement didn't phase Yoshino. I had a pleasant conversation with both of them but I could tell it wasn't Shikaku I had to impress. Dinner was just the first round. After dinner I offered to help Yoshino clean up and the real interrogation began.

I had an inkling of what was to come. I did grill Matsuri a little when she first showed an interest in Gaara and he showed interest back. Mostly to warn her that she would have to be patient and slow with Gaara, but also to make sure she wasn't trying to take advantage of Gaara. House Sabaku is the most power and wealthy house in Suna. Think of the Hyuugas in Kohona. For Matsuri, being courted by Gaara was a huge step up the social ladder.

For my grilling, Yoshino started out easy. She just asked about my family history and my goals as a kunichi. I told her how my brothers and I were the last of our noble house and I planned to be a nin for as long as I could. Yoshino filled me in on the Nara family history and told me a lot that Lazy never told me.

The Nara clan weren't the Leaf's best spies for a reason. They left that to Ino's family. They were the Leaf's best assassins. It's dangerous business, even in our line of work, and why Shika was the only heir to the Nara line. My lazy shadow nin was a cold heartless killer. The revelation shocked me somewhat. Killing in combat was one thing but Shika was trained in taking people out silently and in secret. It took a little bit to get over that but then again that was his job.

What shocked me even more was when Yoshino asked how many seduction missions I had been on. I quickly answered none as that was the truth. I must have answered too quickly because the next thing I knew I had a kunei against my throat. Yoshino asked if I was on such a mission now. I told her I wasn't and that my interest in her boy were purely my own. I also added that even if she didn't approve of me I'd still see Shika. That must have been what Yoshino wanted to hear because we got back to putting things away. We discussed things like my hobbies and the possibility of giving me a room in the Nara estates. A little fast I know but Yoshino seemed to expect Shika to be a perfect gentleman so there would be no issues from her point of view.

Still I had to decline. It wouldn't be well received in Suna if it was known I had quarters outside of the consulate. Gaara was under enough pressure dodging questions as to who I was promised to because of how dressed. Once I explained that to Yoshino she smiled and said I had her approval. As we both entered the den where the men had retreated to, Yoshino loudly exclaimed that she wanted a wedding and grandkids. I'm not sure why Shika's face faulted but mine did at the prospect of children. Not because that would involve sex, a huge road block I wasn't ready for, but because I didn't see myself as a good mother.

Lazy's formal introduction to my brothers came a few months later. Matsuri was also included in the family at his point since Gaara and her were official as well. I didn't find out about my brothers' test for Shika until after the battle royal was over. I still don't know what exactly happened but Shika fought Gaara and Kankuro to a standstill and said that he loved me out loud. I was so happy to hear those words that I kissed him in front of both my brothers. A huge break from the absolute privacy that was normally required before any intimacy but then again, Shika did use the "l" word.

After the blessing by combat from my brothers, Shika and them got along fairly well. He'd play shogi with Gaara and Kankuro wouldn't try to kill him. At least no openly.

Things coasted a long until my 21st birthday. Shika somehow managed to be in Suna on business. Since my party was a major political event I had to be dressed up, something I really didn't enjoy doing. Mostly because of all the time and effort it took to get ready. Make up took for forever as did picking out what to wear. I finally went with a blue kimono with gold trim and the house emblem on the back. I had Matsuri put my hair up in a bun, another tradition amongst the non-single women of Suna. That was mostly to keep the stupid politicians at bay that didn't know I was already taken. Being the Kazekage's sister, everyone wanted me for the wealth and power I'd bring them. However, everyone in the village knew I was spoken for, just not by who.

Shika actually dressed up too. He wore a dress kimono as well, green with the Nara clan symbol on the back. He also had his hair down instead of the usual pineapple look. I spent the majority of the party on his arm and he even danced with me a few times. Once everyone left the real party began. Kankuro got drunk and passed out somewhere, Gaara and Matsuri went off someplace together and I took Shika to my room.

I took off my clothes first and let him do a once over. He must have liked what he saw because he said I was beautiful. Then it was his turn to strip and my turn to look over him. He was just as defined as my finger tips know him to be. While I had also felt him against my stomach a lot, seeing him was something else. Still, I led him to the bed and let him take over from there. Then the fireworks began.

Shika was a kind and considerate lover. He got me warmed and relaxed before he buried himself in me. Don't get me wrong, it hurt so much I made Shika's back bleed and I cried a little. He kissed away the tears and apologized. I told him not to be sorry because I loved him. He had waited a long time to hear those words from me and I know it made him very happy.

As for our first time together it was a slow affair. Both of us were virgins but I think we did pretty good. The pain went away and I got some pleasure out of it. I know Shika did because I felt him finish inside me. That sensation was plenty enough to give me a mini orgasm.

We collapsed next to each other and went to sleep very well sated. There is nothing more romantic then going to sleep next to your lover except for waking up next to them. When I awoke, I took full advantage of Shika's morning readiness and we made love again. I was sore and it hurt for a while but I still enjoyed it. I couldn't walk properly for a day or two afterwards but it was so worth it.

We hadn't used any birth control but I didn't get pregnant. We tried condoms but we tended to forget them once the clothes started flying. So now Shika thinks I'm on birth control which I'm not. Given the frequency of which we saw each other and the general lack of period due to my stressful life style, I decided just to risk it. And it worked out. I didn't get pregnant. Back then.

Over the next few years a lot has changed. Shika is chief advisor to the Hokage Naruto. Between those two and Gaara they actually managed to hammer out a permanent alliance between the Leaf and Sand. The price; I had to marry a noble from the Leaf. To say I was unhappy once I found out is an understatement. Any normal person would have experienced fear when I came barging into his office and made him explain to me why he was agreeing to have me married off. Gaara merely looked up from his work, patiently waited for me to stop yelling at him and then explained. He agreed because I would be married off to Shika. Then he went back to work.

I wore a blue kimono with gold trim for the wedding. Not white I know but blue is the tradition in Suna. Fresh clean water is the idea behind it since nothing is more precious in desert. Still, the gown had the effect on Shika that I wanted. We spent the honeymoon in our hotel room keeping rather busy the entire time.

Naturally I moved to Kohona. I brought with me a five million ryu dowry and not much else. I was rather embarrassed that I had a dowry but Suna was more traditional. Shika's clan was well off and could more than provide for us. At first I spent my time in my new home adding my touch to it. I did do a few missions here and there but they grew farther and fewer between. Before I knew it I was a housewife and strangely happy in that role. My body unstressed enough for me to get a regular period and since I wasn't on birth control I got pregnant. Never having been pregnant before I thought I was just putting on weight and had the flu. Mom, Yoshino, was the first to notice actually. She carted me off to see Sakura and it didn't take the medic nin long to confirm that I was indeed knocked up. Now just wait until I tell Lazy.

A/N: There you have it. The companion piece to Memoirs. I wrote this on fire guard whilst in basic for the story isn't the greatest. You can't only get so much done in an hour shift in a sleep deprived state. Still I saved the papers and have typed it up finally. Enjoy.


End file.
